No, I don't remember
by The Slash Prophet
Summary: Well it's about Yuki and his life when he was young...Living in that special room just for him....Parings Very...Rape, Child abuseKinda, underage sex most likely.... Yaoi...don't like don't read.
1. A letter from dear old Niisan

**Title: No, I don't remember**

**Author: Me, Saru-shinu**

**Rating:M...casue it might get bad in later chapters**

**Summery:Well it's about Yuki and his life when he was young...Living in that special room just for him...Parings Very...Rape, Child abuse((Kinda)), underage sex most likely...**

**Parings: Very...froma forsed Yuki/Aki...to a Haru/YUki or Yuki/Kyo...NO TOHRO...couplings...**

**I DO NOT own Frubu...it's Nakaya-san's. but i shall give you this story... so look up all you gloomy faces..**

_Chapter 1: A letter from dear old Nii-San_

"Do you know what the sky looks like anymore?" Malice evident in his voice. The small boy in the dark corner shook his head. Akito walked closer till he was standing before the small boy. He put a piece of paper in front of him.

"I wouldn't expect you, a baka rat, to remember such a simple thing as what the sky looks like." Akito's body riped with laughter. The boy was shaking, and sobbing in the fetal position. Akito left the small damp room. Leaving the boy to read the paper. To Yuki the paper said something of this matter:

"Looks like you really are just a baka rat. If you where really SO clever you would have escaped

Akito's cage along time ago. I guess it's not for a lack of trying little brother. I just thought you might be smart

like the story. I suposse not. Hatsuharu might come to vist you today, if Akito will alow his beautiful little

toy out to play."

Sohma Ayame

It might as well of said Akito was going to kill him. For at that moment that was all he wanted. How could a brother speak so cruely. Then again it was HIS brother. The one who didn't say anything as his partents sold him to this fate. He wasn't sure when, but sometime later Akito came back in, he was sitting right next to him.

"So I see you must just be giddy about getting a letter from yuo nii-san. No? Well that's to bad. He didn't seem that happy as he sat down to write it anyway." Yuki look up at the Saditic look child. Though Akito was not much older that Yuki he seem to have a certin understanding of how everything in the world worked. So for good or bad, all Yuki could do was fallow his judgment. That was all anyone could do.

"Akito-san?" Yuki asked as Akito started to get up to leave.

"Yes Yuki?" He said with a sweet, poisonous, and down right creepy voice. It made Yuki shudder in his kimono.

"Is Hatsuharu really coming? Like it says in Nii-san letter. Is he coming to see me?" He looked up with hope-filled eyes. It was just too much for Akito to see.

"No, he's not coming for you. He's coming for me. I just might let him come see you.Though I could very easly not." He smiled when Yuki's face droped. He wispered a small 'Oh' before looking down at the damp wooden floor. Akito lifted his chin with his pale white hand and kissed him harshly on the lips.

"No one but me wan't to see you Yuki. I don't see how you can't remember that." He walked out of the heavy wooden door, locking it on the outside. Leaving Yuki touching his lips, and letting the evil laughter fill his head.

_End Chapter 1_

_Chapter 2: Breaking Hope..._

_see you next time_

_LOVER  
AKKI_


	2. Breaking Hope

**Title: No, I don't remember**

**Author: Me, Saru-shinu**

**Rating:M...casue it might get bad in later chapters**

**Summery:Well it's about Yuki and his life when he was young...Living in that special room just for him...Parings Very...Rape, Child abuse(Kinda), underage sex most likely...**

**Parings: Very...from a forced Yuki/Aki...to a Hatsu/Yuki or Yuki/Kyo...NO TOHRO...couplings...MAYBE...I dunno what I'm going to do with the couples...SIGH**

**I DO NOT own Frubu...it's Nakaya-san's. But I shall give you this story... so look up all you gloomy faces..**

A/N: OMG...Thank's you guys for all the reviews...it made me feel happy that you guys liked my story..

**_yukiislikesnow:_ _Thanks much-o grandi...I won't...I'll do the best I can. Update when I feel the right thing to write...that's what has been happening..._**

**_Black-Meteora: I happen to like Akito...she's my favorite character...it pains me that she has to be the bad guy...TT...but then for the against the law...It wouldn't really matter...no one would say a word, would they?..._**

**_GaBo0: Yes I will when ever I can...The anime was good...(Voices killed me though) and the Manga kicks almight ass...(I have to get the new one...)_**

As for everyone else...Thanks alot...and here you go...the second chapter...

_Chapter 2: Breaking Hope_

Hatsuharu walked up to Akito's part of the main house. He didn't want to see Yuki. He hated Yuki. For being the Rat and for everything he though the young boy had ever done. He didn't want to see Akito eaither. Akito scared him. Akito could do things and feel nothing about doing them.

Hatsuharu, called Haru by his friends and family, walked by Yuki's window. Or what he thought was Yuki's window. There sat who must of been Yuki. He had violet eyes and silver hair. He wore a kimono that matched his eyes.

"Are you the Rat?" Haru felt the need to yell and punch the boy.

"My name is Yuki, Haru." Yuki smiled a sad smile, like one condemned.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME HARU! I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FALT THAT EVERYONE LAUGHS AT ME! IT'S THE DIRTY SCHEMING RATS FALT! IT'S ALL YOUR FALT! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M SLOW! THE REASON I'M STUPID!" Haru started panting. His martial arts outfit was ruffled and he couldn't breath.

"Is that...true? Are _you_...like that? Are you really...'Stupid'?"

"No...No, I...I'm...not stupid...I'm not stupid..." Haru started to cry. He didn't understand, just a few seconds ago he hated this boy yet now he wasn't so sure.

"Don't judge...don't judge based on some story...and laugh. No one should. Besides I know how you feel..."

"YUKI!" Akito's voice rang loud and Haru's tears started to fall even harder. When he saw Akito's hand grab Yuki's frail body and pulled him into the window, closing it after with a slam. Haru walked away. He was calle dback to Akito a few days later, yet he didn't see Yuki.

"Akito-san where is Yuki-chan? I saw him a few days ago, yet I haven't seen him after that." Akito sat up.

"You _want_ to see him?" Haru nodded. " Why?"

"He was sweet. He told me something that I took in great heart." Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Leave! Go! I shall call you if your needed Hatsuharu." Haru walked out. He passed the window where he first met Yuki. It was really Akito's window and Akito wasn't looking at him. He was sitting in his bed, being a raving lunatic. He passed a low window that dropped from the ground. 'Like a basement window in america.' He thought. He heard the light sniffling of someone crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, Haru. hello." When Haru bent down to look into the window he saw Yuki's violet eyes. His smile was more sad then ever adding to the fact he still had tears in his eyes.

'So this is what he ment.'

"What are you doing down there Yuki?" Not in a mean way in a sad way.

"Akito" One word said. For that was all that needed to be said. Haru bent down and Yuki reached up. They grabbed each others arms.

'I'll save him. I promise. I'll save him like he saved me.' Haru let Yuki go and he fell with a thump.

"I'll come back I swear." With that he walked back to his room on the opisite side of the main house. He saw Akito walk in and heard the scream. He would save Yuki, even if it ment his own life.

**A/N: Thanks all of you...hope you guys liked this chapter... R&R please...and I hope if any of you have read me story 'Suki with the Sohmas' You like it...sorry this is so short...I can't seem to make them any longer...**

**EnvyThe Sinner**


End file.
